


If You Give a Time Lord New Clothes...

by dragonwings948



Series: TARDIS Fam [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, Extended Scene, Friendship, Humor, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Yaz reflects on her new friend, the Doctor, as she and Ryan take her shopping for a new outfit.





	If You Give a Time Lord New Clothes...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad Thirteen is here!! I've been dying to write her for months but I always like to see characters in action before I write them, so here we are! 
> 
> I seriously can't wait to see all the bonding between Thirteen and her friends, that's what I'm looking forward to most this season. 
> 
> Title of the fic is based on the children's book "If You Give a Moose a Muffin" because all I could think of was Yaz and Ryan carting Thirteen all around town because clothes! Shoes! Food! XD

_“You really need to get out of those clothes.”_

The Doctor looked down at herself as if realising for the first time that she had been wearing the same worn and tattered clothes for a whole day.

            “Right, yeah. It’s been a long time since I’ve bought women’s clothes.” She looked around at the three of them like she was expecting them to understand completely.

            Yaz just stared at her and chuckled in disbelief. Hands down, this woman was the oddest person she had ever met, and that was saying something with her job.

            “Sometimes, when you say things like that, I have no idea what you mean.”

            The Doctor’s eyebrows rose. “Didn’t I already tell you? Or was that just in my head…” She gazed down at the ground for a moment and frowned. “I was a man just a little while ago,” she continued, meeting Yaz’s eyes. “This is the first time I’ve been a woman!” She grinned. Her eyes rolled upwards and her forehead crinkled in thought. “At least I think it is.”

            Her words made Yaz think of only one thing: _alien._ Before, the word had brought up images of E.T. and bug-eyed green creatures with large heads. Now she knew that apparently aliens could look, talk, and dress just like humans. Well, relatively, anyway.

            One day aliens were fiction, the next day there was one standing right in front of her.

            Well, she _had_ asked for something different.

            “You all go on,” Graham said with a sigh, waving them on. “I won’t be any help there.”

            Yaz felt pity as she glanced at him. It was obvious he wanted to be alone for a little while. She took a few steps toward her car and looked back over her shoulder. “Ryan, you coming?”

            He shook his head and blinked before meeting her gaze. “Yeah, yeah, sure,” he said absently.

            Yaz continued walking, slowing her gait to allow them to catch up. She heard Ryan tell Graham, “See ya later,” softly. A moment later the Doctor’s voice spoke, even more gentle. “I’m sorry. I really, truly am.”

            The simple kind words touched Yaz’s heart. How could an alien act so human?

* * *

 

            “Ooh, I like that!” The Doctor grabbed yet another article of clothing, a purple sweater this time, and tossed it in Yaz’s general direction. Yaz watched, her arms helplessly laden with a pile of clothes, as the projectile catapulted towards her face.

            Ryan reached out to grab it a little too late. Yaz ducked at the last moment, and the sweater went soaring over her head. Ryan immediately went after it, snatched it off the ground, and placed it on top of Yaz’s pile.

            “Sorry, did I miss?” the Doctor asked, still perusing the racks ahead of them.

            Yaz glanced over at Ryan. She saw in his eyes exactly what she was thinking herself: _“She’s a bit mad, but she saved our lives.”_

            “A bit, yeah,” Ryan said with a small smile.

            This whole trip was a bit tedious, yes, but it was impossible not to find it all just a little silly. The Doctor had insisted on a thrift shop, first of all, and then once they had arrived she had begun to blaze through the store, picking the women’s section bare regardless of size, racking up all sorts of different kinds of clothes, accessories, and jewelry.

            “You’ve got a lot of options here, Doctor,” Yaz said, offering up the mountain in her arms. “Why don’t you start trying things on?”

            “In a minute. I just need… Aha! There.” She pulled out a light trench coat and folded it over her arm. Spinning around, she flashed a grin at them. “Right. I’m ready now.”

            Yaz raised an eyebrow at the trench coat but didn’t say anything. She and Ryan led the Doctor to the fitting room, dumped half of the clothes in there, and then waited outside.

            “This is going to take forever,” Ryan muttered, pulling out his phone.

            A pair of shorts came flying from out of the fitting room. Yaz nudged Ryan’s arm and he looked up just in time to see a bow tie thrown out from between the curtains.

            “Not me anymore,” came the Doctor’s disapproving comment.

            In a minute, there was a small mound of clothes outside of the room.

            Ryan frowned and turned back to his phone.

            There was a lull in the clothes throwing. “Found something!” the Doctor called after a moment. Then she continued chucking clothes outside and adding comments, though a few times it stopped again and Yaz assumed she was actually trying something on.

            Suddenly there was a gasp. Yaz stared at the curtains, hoping it was a good gasp.

            “Yes! Now that’s what I want.” The Doctor pushed aside the dressing room curtains and walked out with her arms spread wide.

            Yaz considered the Doctor’s choices. Trench coat, t-shirt, trousers…it was all very _blue._ And yellow braces?

            _“That’s_ what you’re going with?”

            The Doctor continued on beaming, like it was Christmas and she was a child who had just gotten the toy she’d wished for. “Yep.” She dug her hands into her pockets and spread her coat. “Got any cash? Empty pockets,” she explained with an apologetic smile.

            Yaz looked over at Ryan, who was already watching her. He raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the Doctor. Yaz frowned at him. He nodded a little more insistently and Yaz sighed silently.

            _She saved our lives,_ she reminded herself again. _It’s the least I can do._

“Also, I’ve been thinking about my TARDIS,” the Doctor said. “Do you think you guys might be able to help me?”

            Ryan shrugged. “Sure.”

            “Yeah,” Yaz added. The Doctor  _was_ mad, and so alien, but Yaz thought that if the Doctor wasn't in such a hurry to get back to her ship, they could be friends. She wanted to help her. 

            The Doctor’s smile grew brighter. “Brilliant!” Her eyes widened. “Oh, but before that, is there a chance I could get something to eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea for a fic taking place during this episode, but we'll see if it works out on paper like it does in my head!


End file.
